Heavy Chemical Tank
Plague | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_tank_chem_heavy }} Overview The Heavy Chemical Tank is a premium unit that costs and is unlocked at level 45 and requires a Level 10 Vehicle Factory, an Armor Shop, and a Chemical Weapons Lab. The Heavy Chemical Tank utilizes poison damage and Damage-over-Time. As the name suggests, it is a bulkier version of the Light Chemical Tank, sporting more and . Its DoT effect can do significant damage on its own, and like all other poisons, can combo with Fire Damage-over-Time effects, perhaps best paired with the Dragon for its large area of coverage. The starting Eruption attack can take players off-guard in its use and how it applies damage. This attack is the first of its kind to use a cone-shaped area-of-effect as of the 2.0 Patch. It will do full damage and have 100% chance to apply its poison DoT to the target directly in front of it - which is just one target. The area-of-effect will then spread to the 3 horizontal spaces behind this target, doing 75% damage and 75% chance for applying poison. The attack then spreads out to 5-spaces-wide for 50% damage and 50% chance of poison. Note that the poison DoT is based on the initial damage, so if poison is applied, it is significantly weaker. Also note that Blocking type units will block units behind them, as normal. The weapon and attack, Chemical Shell, unlocked at Rank 2, gives the Heavy Chemical Tank much more versatility, giving this unit some degree of targeting single units with the full brunt of its chemical attack. This attack has an unusual attack pattern which will target two units (with a space apart) with the full damage, plus reduced splash damage to all spaces adjacent to either one, similar to the Fireworks Truck's Controlled Launch attack. The Heavy Chemical Tank has the luxury of selecting this area of effect, granted it has a minimum range of 2. The Heavy Chemical Tank is a force to be reckoned with, with its large supply of and , and its attacks covering a large area of the enemy battlefield. It is particularly effective in Boss Strike missions, able to lather the entire battlefield in poison while remaining durable for a second-row unit. If lost, it will only cost some and to repair, materials in plenty supply at this point in the game. Attacks Heavy Spray Turret= | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 4 | targets = Ground | game file name = chem_3deep_cone }} }} |-| Canister Launchers= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-4 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 50 | effects = | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = chem_grenade_launcher }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 39; 44; 48; 53; 57; 62 }} Cost Updates 2.2 Patch * Rank 3-5 promotion costs reduced. 2.0 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Chemical Warfare Pack November 2013.png|Chemical Warfare Pack, November 2013. File:Chem Pack.png|Chem Pack, March 2014. File:Heavy Chem Tank Blind Spot.png|The "blind spot" effect in action. Note how the Armored Truck protects the Bombardier, but can't be hit itself. File:HeavyChemTank front.png|Front. File:HeavyChemTank back.png|Back. File:ChemTankHeavy icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:2.0 Patch Category:Nano